


Honey

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: WinifredOut AU [3]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Butch/Femme, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Geek D.W. Read, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Disaster D.W. Read, Minor Dialogue, Minor Sexual Content, Morning After, NEET, Self-cest, Slow Burn, Soft Butch D.W. Read, Tsundere D.W. Read, Wini-ai, nonbinary woman, soft butch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: Winner wakes up to a woman named Winifred by her side one morning
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Herself, Winifred Van Helsing/Winifred Southerlyn
Series: WinifredOut AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636258
Kudos: 1





	1. Last night

**Author's Note:**

> initially, this was going to be a standalone prompt or something for the sort but i later decided to evolve this to a full fic

For the longest she wouldn't have had much recollection of what happened last night, but now after surveying her surroundings she knew something was definitely up.

The early morning sunlight filtered winner’s somewhat messy room cutting in thin lines through the curtains nearby. Wild caramel hair that stuck up in every direction, with a silent groan she put a cool hand over her head as she fully awoke from her sleep. The back of her head ever so slightly throbbed with discomfort, winner leaning forward to sit up a bit with a silent curse as a response. She gently rubbed her eyes as to rub the sleep out of them, yawning as she did.

Her freckled olive skin became laden with millions of little goosebumps as she slightly shivered at the cool air generated by the whirring desk fan atop the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes with just one fist this time once again, and afterwards she looked down only to jolt and move back as with widened eyes; she noticed that she was actually fully naked from the waist down. She quickly looked to her clothes from last night strewn near the foot of the bed along with her sneakers, her round black glasses sitting atop the nightstand untouched.

 ** _*How the hell did i end up like this?_ * **winner grumbled inwardly. It might have been a blur that her room was filled with suffocating heat last night. She felt a tuft of hair lightly touch her wrist, the near silence of a tired moan sounding from nearby barely giving her time to rationalise the anomaly.

Almost immediately dread filled winner as the thin woman’s body trembled from head to toe. She originally didn’t want to as her body remained firm and stiff in its place but later felt inclined to slowly turn around to her side.

As she looked, there was a voluptuous woman that lied beside her, her back turned away, and the only thing that she saw from there was a purple/pink butterfly tramp stamp almost hidden by the sheets. Her wavy feathered hair glowed into the sunlight to match with leftover golden shimmer powder over her olive skin.

Winner felt her stomach plummet to her feet at that moment, unable to comprehend exactly what was happening.

“Oh my _god_.” she whispered to herself as she pulled her face into the palms of her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be eventually crossposted onto my fanfiction.net account, only if i can manage to moderate reviews (if i get them, i got a bunch of guests spamming on one of my arthur stories a while back and it got really annoying to deal with which is why i don't post more of my works over there often)


	2. Until i realised, i actually fucked with another girl.

It still didn't feel real to her at all and she was the only one at the moment stuck with having to piece what became of her and this woman together. She constantly thought before of this to be a dream she'd wake up from in cold sweat but assurance be damned it wasn't.

Winner spent the past minute stewing in self-loathing silence before a tired moan sounded from the mysterious woman. A little over a few seconds later she was able to move, turning her body as she fully managed to ride out of her sleep. She looked around a bit before trying her weary cerulean eyes to a pale winner before her with a weary mind.

Winner just sat there, looking on at her with nothing but widened eyes. As if she thought that she'll probably never be able to have any recollection of last night her mind flashed to what happened in the night in question. She sat alone at the bar of a nightclub, taking intermittent sips of her espresso shot whole idly scrolling through her phone. As soon as she turned around for a bit she later found herself staring as she was fixated on a sight she'll never forget. In the distance was the same woman, her golden sequin minidress sparkling under the spotlights as she spun around without a care on the multicoloured dance floor.

She also managed to remember the unexpected adrenaline rush the excitement of the club had given her as the woman invited her to dance with her after a while. She later escorted the woman to the bar where they both went crazy after a few drinks. Romantic tension was at a sudden premium between them and winner with a swimming head actually managed to drive them back to their apartment.

Winner pulled her hands back into her face again, constantly shaking her head. "Oh fuck me..." she sighed. "God, forgive me for not taking you seriously all my life but please tell me that this is a joke." she begged inaudibly to no avail.

It took winner a split second to realise that there was no point in delaying the inevitable and just ran her hands up to her temples. Shaking her head she looked up and blinked before turning to the woman beside her. Winner could tell that the woman seemed a bit nervous and confused by her presence, covering her full chest with the sheets herself as she lied back against the pillows.

The woman looked as if she had tried to speak but found herself short of words as she tried going for an explanation. Winner's face was now raised with a deep blush shaking her head as with furrowed eyebrows as she covered herself.

Winner later heard a stifled giggle from the woman at that where her head immediately whipped around like a snake to her. "What are _you_ laughing at?" she was quick to counter.

"I'm sorry. You just look...so adorable." the woman said, pointing out her flushed face. Winner realised what she meant by that and immediately shook her head rapidly before covering her face, only exacerbating her embarrassment to a point.

"Well i'm not, so don't call me that." winner muttered irritably rolling her eyes. She reached for her glasses, cleaning the smudgy lenses with her wrist before putting them on later quickly running a hand through her hair with another sigh.


End file.
